


Show me

by RobronRainbows



Category: robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, aaron and Robert living together, being cute, missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron finds something cute on His boyfriends phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me

Aaron was sitting on the bed with his laptop on his knees, downloading some new music. Robert walked in with a pile of washing and started putting it away in the draws. 

Robert looked towards Aaron “have I don't something wrong?”

Aaron looked up from his screen “no.. why do you say that?”

“It's just you've been off with me all day”

Aaron scrunched his face up. “No I haven't” he said in a soft voice. 

Robert looked back at his washing. “I know when there is something wrong, I know you”

Aaron put on a fake smile “I'm not mad at you Robert”

“Okay, fine” Robert continued to put the washing away. 

…. 

“Have you finished with that?” Robert said pointing to the empty plate in front of Aaron. 

“Errr… Yeah”

Aaron looked at Robert with sadness and watched him take the plates to the kitchen. All the way through dinner they hadn't said a word. Aaron did have something on his mind and he know he had to let Robert know. 

Aaron had spent most of the night glued to his laptop while Robert was watching tele downstairs. Finally Robert made his way slowly up the stairs and in to the bedroom they shared. 

“I'm just going to have a quick shower” Robert said while grabbing a towel from the draw. 

Aaron looked up at him “ok then” 

Robert wanted to ask him again if he was mad, but he didn't want to annoy Aaron. 

“Right.. Well I won't be long” 

Robert made his way to the bathroom.

After Robert tuned the shower off and dried himself down he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom.

Aaron was already undressed with just his boxers on, sitting on the side of the bed. Robert walked over to his own side and sat down facing away from Aaron. 

Aaron let out a breath and turned his head to look at Robert.

“There is something wrong, I'm sorry I've been off with you” Aarons voice was soft and quiet. 

Robert turned to look at Aaron. He got up and walked over to Aaron's side and sat beside him. 

“What have I done” Roberts said feeling worried. 

Aaron looked at his hands and away from Robert. 

“Nothing, you've done nothing wrong”

Robert moved closer to Aaron on the bed “then what's wrong?.. Because if I have done something then Just please tell me and I'll try to put it right”

Aaron closed his eyes and sighed at how sweet Robert was being. He paced his hand in Roberts hand. 

“It's nothing you've done, I promise.” Aaron looked down at Roberts hand as he felt embarrassed “you know last time you went away for a few days on a business trip”

“Yeh”

“Well I missed you” Aaron couldn't look At Robert, his face was turning red. “And your going away again in a few days… I don't want you to go”

Robert couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. He was so worried there was something he had done that could make Aaron not want him anymore. 

Aaron looked up at Robert to see him smiling. He took his hand from Roberts and stood up. 

“Well you don't have to laugh at me”

Robert quickly stood up and took Aaron's hands. 

“Aaron I'm not laughing at you, I'm happy because I can't believe you would actually miss me” 

They were both looking into each other's eyes. 

“Of course I'd miss you, I really missed you and it kinda freaked me out.. I couldn't sleep, I was so moody.. Adam was mad at me because I didn't feel like doing any work. I missed you and I don't want to feel like that again”

Roberts heart was bursting with love. 

“Why didn't you tell me, I would have come home sooner”

“No I did want that, it's pathetic of me to want that”

Robert pulled Aaron back to sit on the bed. 

“Aaron nothing about that is pathetic.. I missed you to you know. One of the nights I woke up at half 2 in the morning, wanting to call you and just… Talk. I hated being apart from you”

Aaron smiled “well you should have called”

They both smiled at each other. 

Aaron squeezed Roberts hand “I feel like I need you to function properly, how crazy is that.”

“I need you more” Robert said softly. 

“No you don't, you don't need me at all.”

Robert pulled a face. 

“I need you Aaron, more then you'll ever know. Do you know how many photos of you I have on my phone” Aaron looked at his boyfriend with a smile “you don't know do you... At least 20 Aaron.. If not more. When I'm at work and I miss you.. I look at them”

Aaron smiled. 

“When I have to go for a meeting and I'm stuck in traffic I look at them. When I get home from work before you I BLOODY LOOK AT THEM. Okay, I'm obsessed with you” Robert laughed. 

All Aaron could do is look at Robert with total love in his eyes. 

“Why do you think the other day I didn't want you to look at my phone.. It because it's full of cute photos of you”

Aaron smiled and kissed Robert softly on his lips. 

“You know that sounds a little creepy.”

“Yeah, but I don't care.” Robert smiled. 

Aaron looked behind them on the bed to where Roberts phone was “show me!” 

“What?”

“Show me the photos”

Robert got up and grabbed his phone before Aaron could. 

“No way!” 

Aaron got up and walked towards him. Come on show me”

Robert moved further away. 

“Nope…no way! It's embarrassing”

“It's cute”

Aaron moved closer to Robert and before they knew it they were on the bed wrestling for the phone. 

“Never” Robert shouted as he got the phone and guarded it with his body. 

“I'll do that thing you like if you show me”

Robert’s eyes lite up.

“You mean THAT thing?”

Aaron smiled “yep!”

Robert smiled.. “and the other thing?”

“What other thing?” Aaron was trying to think what else he liked the most. 

Robert whispered in Aaron's ear. 

Aaron laughed out loud.. Really you liked the batman costume that much! Okay, I'll need to wash it after last time but yeah, I'll do that for you as well.

“Right, you have a deal” Robert slowly handed Aaron the phone.

…

20 minutes later Aaron had looked through all the photos and made fun of Robert about it until he started to feel sorry for him. 

“I love you so much Robert.”

Aaron got on top of Robert, resting is head in the crook of Robert neck. 

“I love you too.”

Aaron looked up at Robert and smiled “I think I'll be alright with you going away… now I know you'll miss me just a much as I'll miss you. 

Robert leaned down and kissed Aaron softly as they both melted into each other.


End file.
